The lilo adventures of friendship is magic
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: L: Hi, remember my vacation on Spooky Island. Well this is our 2nd day on Spooky island. Stitch has gone missing and we turned into weird looking creatures. Now we must find Stitch and turn ourselves back to humans. Plus discover a powerful secret.
1. Chapter 1

The Lilo adventures of Friendship is Magic

(The Midnight Society, LIlo, Jumbaa, Pleakley, Nani, Stitch, Shaggy, and Scooby decided to stay on spooky island for the rest of the week for vacation. Fred, Velma, and Daphne went off to for another mystery and Shaggy and Scooby told them they'll meet them in Coolsville.)

Stitch: Eegalagoo.

Lilo: Stitch, stay with me. We're on vacation.

(Stitch fell into a hole by accident, Lilo was terrified)

Lilo:I need to get Jumbaa.

(Later on, Lilo takes the gang to the hole where Stitch fell into)

Jumbaa: So this is the hole 626 fell in.

Kristen: It looks big.

Jumbaa: Yes, it can fir up to 12 human children.

LIlo: So what do we do?

Gary: We need to get stitch out.

Jumbaa: Okay children, let me get some equipment to save 626.

(Jumbaa accidentally pushed the Midnight society and LIlo into the hole without knowing, when he turned he found out that their missing)

Jumbaa: Where are the kids?

(Pleakely and Jumbaa decided to save them later, while they have fun on the island. Meanwhile, Twilight Sparkle was flying to Spooky island to check on The Summer Sun Celebration, she noticed Lilo and the gang falling from the sky and saved them in time. When they landed in Ponyville, they stared at the gang.)

Lilo: What's the problem?

Twilight: Your talking pokemon.

(The gang found out they were turned into pokemon, Betty Ann- Glaceon, David- Jolteon, Eric- Leafeon, Frank-Flareon, Gary- Espeon, Kiki- Umbreon, Kristen- Sylveon and Lilo-Bellossom. Twilight was here to check on the summer sun celebration and to make friends. Betty Ann found a pink pony that Twilight would befriend, after all Pink and purple go together.)

Gary: Come on Twilight.

Twilight: Hello.

(Pinkie pie screamed and ran off)

Betty Ann: I like her.

Lilo: Well we have to find stitch.

(They went to sweet apple acres to check on the food, there they met an orange and yellow cowgirl pony, "Applejack" Kiki thought that Applejack isn't getting much done so she helped her out.)

Applejack: Wowo, that Umbreon sure knows how to work.

Kiki: Thank you.

Applejack: I'm "Applejack"

Kiki: Hello Applejack, I'm, "Kiki".

Applejack: Howdy Kiki, let me introduce you to my family.

(After Applejack introduced the gang to her family, they decided to stay for brunch, since they didn't have breakfast.


	2. Chapter 2

(After Brunch, Spike checked for weather and that Rainbow Dash clears the clouds)

Twilight: She's not doing a job.

Frank: Whats the matter, poor rainbow scared to come out?

(Then a rainbow haired, blue Pegasus bumped into Frank and Twilight)

Rainbow Dash: Sorry you two.

Frank: What's that all about?

Rainbow: I'm practicing for the wonderbolts, the best flyers in Equestria. Plus I can keep the sky clear in 1 day.

(Rainbow showed off her stuff, which impressed Frank and Spike.)

Frank: Not bad Rainbow.

Rainbow dash: See the talking Flareon likes me. See ya.

(They went to city hall to check on decorations, their they met the beautiful Rairty. She was a white and purple unicorn. Spike developed a crush on her.)

Rarity: Oh my, that tail, that bow, those eyes. A real sylveon, you don't see those in ponyville.

Kristen: I'm Kristen.

(Rarity decideds what should Twilight wear she learned about Cantrelot and wanted to go there, decided that Twilights outfit had rubies and decided to get . Kristen was dressed like a damsel. )

Twilight: Let's get out of here.

Kristen: Wait for me Twilight.

(Later, they checked out the music. There they met a yellow and pink Pegasus, "Fluttershy" they accidentally scared her bird, but they all went back. Twilight met up with Spike and David.)

Fluttershy: A baby dragon, and a Jolteon Their so cute.

Spike: Well well.

David: She likes us.

Fluttershy: and they can talk.

LIlo: Let's find stitch.

Fluttershy: What are their names?

Spike: I'm Spike.

David: And I'm David.

Fluttershy: Hi spike, Hi David, I'm fluttershy.

(On the way to the library Spike told Fluttershy all about dragons.)

Spike: and he's not a talking Jolteon, he's a human being.

Twilight: Yeah right and I'm Marey Pranceley.

Eric: I thought your name was, "Twilight Sparkle".

Frank: That's sarcasm Eric.

(They got to the library and Fluttershy left.)

(When they got in, the library was dark and Frank freaked out, then the lights came on and it was a surprise party, they met the pink pony they met earlier, Her name was, "Pinkie Pie" she threw the surprise party for them since Twilight was new in town and then she saw Betty Ann as a Glaceon)

Pinkie Pie: Hello, who are you talking Glaceon?

Betty Ann: I'm "Betty Ann."

Pinkie: Hello Betty Ann, want to play balloon toss?

Betty Ann: Sure.

( Twilight went up to her room and started to sleep. After the party, the gang went to her bedroom confused)

Twilight: Go away.

Eric: What's wrong twilight?

David: Is this about the party?

Twilight: This is not what I ask for, friends.

Lilo: Why are you here Twilight?

Twilight Sparkle: 1,000 years ago my mentor "Princess Celestia" ruled with her little sister, "Princess Luna", Princess Luna made a deal to Darkai that she'll, but she was tricked and turned into, "Nightmare Moon" she was imprisoned on the moon and Princess Celestia remained to control the sun and the moon . Nightmare moon vowed that on the longest day of the thousandth year, she'll rise again and spread non-stop night."

Betty Ann: You must mean the summer solstice in June, It's the middle of April and your in June in this dimention, so your 2 months ahead of us.

Twilight: I still don't think your humans.

Kiki: But we are

Spike: Twilight, talking Eevees, it's time for the summer sun celebration.

(At city hall, Princess Celestia was missing. It was Nightmare Moon, meaning the story was real. Princess Twilight was right. Now Princess Luna will spread the eternal night)

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

(Previously, Nightmare moon was awoken after her eternal sleep on the moon.)

(Afterwards, She left the party. Spike fell asleep and Twilight took him to bed. She explained to everyone that the last known whereabouts of the elements were in the old castle which is now the everfree forest. Eric decided to stay here with Spike to keep an eye on him. )

Twilight: There are 6 elements, Laughter, honesty, loyalty, generosity and kindness. The last one is a mystery.

David: Will it get us back to humans.

Twilight: I don't know David.

LIlo: Well, e must find out how are we going to get back to normal.

Twilight sparkle: Let's go.

Rainbow Dash: I hear that whoever goes into the everfree forest, never gets out, ever!

(Then the cliffs started to fall. Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash rescued David, Rarity, Kristen, Pinkie Pie, frank, Betty Ann, and Gary. )

Kiki: Not good.

A: Let go Twilight and Kiki, trust me.

Twilight: Okay.

(Twilight and Lilo let go and Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy saved them)

Betty Ann: You two okay?

Kiki: We're fine.

Applejack: I told y'all be okay.

(They kept walking until they ran into a wild Manicore. Everyone was frighten.)

Fluttershy:Hold on everypony, let me see what's wrong

David: Let me help Fluttershy.

(Fluttershy and David needed to find out what's going on. David removed the thorn from his paw and the Manticore let them pass.)

Fluttershy: He just needed some kindness.

Twilight: Well done Fluttershy and David.

(They went deep into the forest and there were scary looking trees with faces. Everyone got scared, except Pinkie Pie.)

Applejack: Pinkie Pie What Y'all doing?

Pinkie Pie: I'm laughing at the ghosties, granny pie taught me

Betty Ann: Can I join?

Pinkie Pie: Sure.

(They laughed at the creatures and the monsters went away.)


	4. Chapter 4

(They were walking until they found a blue flowerbed. Rarity and Kristen got distracted by it.)

Rarity: I'm gonna keep all the flowers, they match my eyes.

Kristen: Me too.

Lilo: Kristen, Rarity come on. We have to get the elements of Harmony.

(Then a pony came and his flowers are ruined because his bouquet was trashed. Rarity and Kristen decided to give their flowers to the pony.)

David: I'm proud of you Kristen.

Rainbow Dash: Come on Frank!

Shadowboly: Rainbow, Frank

Frank: Who's there?

Rainbow: Yeah, were not afraid.

Shadowbolt: We want you two.

Frank: Who are you?

Shadowbolt: We are the Shadowbolts, the bet flyers in the everfree forest. We want you two to join us.

(They wanted to join, but they didn't want them to help their friends.)

Rainbow Dash: Thanks for the offer, but we need our friends to pass.

(They fixed the bridge and everyone passed. But unknown to them, the shadowbolts revealed to be Nightmare moon in disguise. The team continued on into the old castle)

Kiki: There are the elements.

Twilight: There are only 5. Honesty, Kindness, Laughter, genorosity and loyalty.

Kristen: Where's the final one.

Lilo: Twilight, what happened to the 6th element?

Twilight: I've read that a spark will reveal the 6th element.

(Suddenly a blue dust came and scared the gang.)

Lilo: Nightmare Moon!

Twilight: It's you.

Nightmare Moon: That's right ponies, without the final you won't defeat me.

(Lilo felt something good in her heart, realizing it's the 6th element)

Lilo: Twilight, I think I know the 6th element. It's magic.

Twilight: I think so Lilo. These ponies and Pokémon represent different types of elements, Applejack and Kiki who told us to let go for safety, Fluttershy and David who helped the manticore represents, "Kindness", Pinkie Pie and Betty Ann who laughed their way through the forest, who laughed their way to hard times represents, "Laughter" Rarity and Kristen who gave up their flowers represents, "Generosity", Rainbow Dash and Frank who refused an offer represents, "loyalty". But for Gary, Lilo and I, we have a different spark. I felt the very moment how much I cared about all of you and accept me for who I was, and that element is, "Magic"!

(They used the elements and turned Nightmare moon into Princess Luna and The Midnight Pokemon and Belossom Lilo turned back into humans.)

Pinkie Pie: Where are the talking eevees and the talking bellossom?

Rarity: I don't know.

Rainbow: Guys, you might want to look at this.

Twilight: That face, I must say the one with the glasses is the talking Espeon.

Pinkie: Then the rest of the kids must be the talking eevees and the bellossom.

(Lilo and The Midnight Society woke up. The Mane 6 rushed to their respective human counterparts to see if their okay.)

Kristen: I'm fine Rarity.

Rarity: Where did you get that marvelous ring?

(Kristen looked at her right middle finger and she had a ring that matched Rarity's cutie mark, the other midnight society members also got a ring that matched their respective ponies cutie marks and The Mane 6 had necklaces and Twilight had a crown. Lilo got an amulet that looked like the picture of the Elements of Harmony. Princess Celestia came and let the sun up.)

Princess Celestia: Twilight, my student.

Twilight: You told me that this was a ponytale.

Princess Celestia: I said that so that you can make friends. I saw her signs and I know could do it. But it wouldn't work until you let friendship come to you. Lilo I have a surprise for you.

(Stitch got off of princess Celestia. She explained that she took care of him until they found the elements of Harmony.)

Lilo: Stitch?

Stitch:Lilo!

LIlo:Stitch!

(They both hugged.)

Gary: But, what about us?

Princess Celestia: If any human ever come to the pony world shortly before the longest day of the 1000th year, they would turn into pokemon, if they can find the elements of harmony and stop Nightmare moon, they will receive The Harmony rings.

(Princess Luna apologized to what she did and the 2 sisters were reunited. Suddenly, a pink and white swam like creature came up)

Cresselia: That's good Princess Celestia.

LIlo: Who are you?

Cresselia: I am Cresselia, guardian of the moon. I help out with the moon with Princess Celestia from time to time. Lilo, your bravery saved us all from eternal night and you couldn't do it without your new friends. That's why we chose you to lead the Celestian alliance.

LIlo: That explains why they have rings, and I have an amulet.

Cresselia: Exactly, and I'll be with you kids, 24/7.

Pinkie Pie: Let's party!

(Back in ponyville, everyone celebrated. Spike was happy to see Twilight and Eric back into a human. Twilight decided to go into the human world with her new human friends, along with Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Spike, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Fluttershy.)

Princess Celestia: Good luck Twilight.

(Back on Spooky Island, it was late at night and Pleakely was looking for the sight of an ancient pokemon. He read his legend book saying: Darkrai can be awoken on a new moon by saying the following, )

Pleakely: Oh great Darkrai, rise once again, so you can unleash the eternal nightmare.

Jumbaa: Pleakley, there's no such thing as a Darkrai. IT's a ll a myth, oh my, we forgot about little girl and kids.

(After they left, a mysterious black figure came up from the ground. It was Darkrai)

Darkrai: At long last, I'm free.)

Jumbaa: There's the hole that little girl and Midnight kids fell in.

(while they were looking inside the hole, Lilo, The Midnight Society, and The Mane 6 escaped the hole.)

To be continued.

L: On our next adventure, we have dreams of Mickey Mouse and we run into some friends. Who are they?


End file.
